Regressado do inferno
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: Uma mulher misteriosa procura resgatar o Rei dos Vampiros ao próprio Lúcifer. Existe no entanto uma condição: Para obter o perdão eterno ele tem de aprender a amar e a ser amado.


Muito sinceramente nem sei se alguém vai ter interesse em ler esta história, pelo menos em português. Mas tentar não custa, olhando que já a tenho à imenso tempo de lado.

Esta história é basicamente o primeiro capítulo de um dos meus livros pessoais. Tenho um mega crossover que comecei a escrever com 16 anos, vão praticamente 10 anos e o Drácula de VAN HELSING fez parte como uma das personagens que adoptei. Dei-lhe um volume só dele na minha coleção. Se alguém chegar a ler isto, espero que gostem.

Drácula

Eu passei muito tempo a adiar este caso. Só Deus sabe quanto. A época tal como tantas outras não foi fácil. Ter uma ilha inteira, toda uma nação debaixo de olho… Não é tão fácil como pode parecer. Nunca gostei de conselheiros. Aconselham mais nos seus próprios interesses que nos do povo. Mesmo que não o queiram, a corrupção acaba por afectá-los de uma forma ou de outra. E se podemos evitar problemas e tentações, para quê correr em direcção a eles?

Porém o Livro das Vidas era bem claro. E por muito que eu tenha desejado, não mudou de ideias nem por um único momento. Havia uma nova vida a recuperar. Uma alma também. Drácula!

Só o nome dele fazia tremer os corações. Mesmo nunca tendo tido contacto directo com a personagem em Árien, quem não conhecia as histórias? Os horrores? A sua alma estava presa no Inferno, sob o domínio de Lúcifer. Desde há séculos. Quem sabia o que fora feito dela?

A ideia de ter que negociar com o Senhor dos Infernos não me agradava sob nenhuma perspectiva. Ele não era de confiança e eu própria duvidava que uma alma tão negra como a de Vladislaus tivesse hipóteses de recuperação.

O chamado do Livro no entanto era impossível de ignorar por mais tempo e acabei por desistir de lutar contra ele. Fiz as malas, deixei os meus assuntos tão entregues quanto possível e preparei-me para o meu encontro com o Senhor das Trevas no mundo de fora. Lúcifer nunca tivera permissão de entrar em Árien. Era terreno proibido para ele. Qualquer conversa, qualquer encontro teria de ser no exterior. Porque motivo é que isso não me fazia sentir nem remotamente mais segura?

Fiquei surpreendida quando a audiência foi aceite e marcada com rapidez. Curiosidade da parte dele possivelmente. Em vários séculos, ele não tinha tido muito contacto com a nossa gente. Um caso ou outro quanto muito. Por norma sempre que possível, tentávamos apanhar as pessoas ainda a respirar.

O ponto de encontro foi um velho castelo no leste da Europa. Não na Transilvânia, o que muito agradeci. Estava a bater a meia-noite quando desmontei do meu cavalo e me encaminhei para as altas portas da entrada do castelo. Sinceramente, estava surpreendida por não haver um pouco de trovoada, uns relâmpagos… Sempre pensara que Lúcifer gostava de dramatismos.

"Na verdade, adoro-os. Mas contigo, achei que era escusado. Somos ambos realeza. E eu sei que não me temes. Gosto disso numa mulher"- Surgiu a voz, mesmo atrás de mim. Dei um salto.

"Lúcifer. Senhor dos Infernos."- Exclamei.

"Em pele e osso, Milady."- Ele fez questão de me fazer uma ligeira vénia que retribui.

O "homem" que eu tinha na minha frente devia de andar por volta dos 30 e tal anos. Aristocrata. Mas os olhos amarelos denunciavam-no. Via-se que não era mesmo humano.

"Pediste audiência comigo, Milady. Diz-me… Qual foi o motivo? Estou curioso. É a primeira vez que tenho a honra de te ver."

"Eu tenho interesse numa alma em particular. Que está nos teus domínios."

"Uma alma? Interessante. Cada vez mais interessante. E que alma seria essa, Milady?

"Vladislaus Draguilia."- Pronunciei o nome com firmeza.

"Drácula. Esse incompetente? Para que o queres tu?"- Aborreceu-se ele.

"Se o desclassificas a esse ponto, não deve de ter muito valor para ti. O que desejo dele tu já deves de desconfiar. Conheces as histórias do meu mundo como eu conheço as do teu."

"Pretendes retirá-lo ao meu domínio e dar-lhe hipótese de absolvição, não é assim? Aquela alma não merece absolvição, Milady. Por isso mesmo o tornei meu. É negra como as trevas dos Infernos."- Tentou ele persuadir-me com um sorriso retorcido.

"Não sou eu quem escolhe, Príncipe. Deves de sabê-lo."

"O Livro existe mesmo? Na tua corte?" O interesse dele naquele momento parecia ter-se modificado completamente. Como se já nem se lembrasse do negócio em mãos.

" Deverias de saber que sim. Mas esse não é o ponto. A alma que desejo é a do Drácula em pessoa. O teu antigo preferido. Diz-me o que desejas em troca e estou disposta a negociar contigo."

"Ora, essa alma para mim têm um valor particular. Vais mesmo obrigar-me a desfazer-me dela?"

"Pela forma como te referiste a ele ainda há pouco, eu não diria."

"Ele foi a minha criação. E se não fosse tão burro, provavelmente a esta hora nem mesmo tu sonharias em pedir-me a sua alma negra. Mas ele foi verdadeiramente estúpido e acredita quando te digo que o estou a fazer pagar por isso. Bem pago."-O sorriso dele provocou-me um arrepio. Estaria ele a dizer aquilo que eu pensava que ele estava a dizer?

"Mostra-mo. Quero ver."  
"Não te sabia interessada em torturas, Milady. Ou será que até tu tens segredos obscuros?"  
"Podes mostrar-mo ou não?"- Exclamei eu começando a sentir-me impaciente com o andamento da situação.  
"Se te agrada assim tanto…"

Do nada, Lúcifer abriu um portal mesmo diante de nós. Escuridão, calor, cinza, gritos… Sim, aquilo era o inferno. Eu conseguia cheirar o enxofre mesmo afastada do portal. Aproximei-me mais um pouco enquanto via a paisagem desenrolar-se perante os meus olhos. O próprio palácio de Lúcifer apareceu, terrifico e magnifico ao mesmo tempo. E a viagem prosseguiu, pelos corredores até aos calabouços. Lá segundo as histórias estavam os prisioneiros predilectos do Príncipe dos Infernos. Aqueles que ele mesmo gostava de torturar para passar o tempo. As celas tinham as barras em chamas, o calor passava literalmente para o nosso lado do portal. Via pessoas serem chicoteadas, amarradas, cortadas, despedaçadas. O cenário causava-me uma repulsa imensa mas aguentei-me. A imagem fixou-se numa cela em particular. Um homem alto estava enforcado, com um saco enfiado na cabeça. O corpo ainda se agitava ao de leve, sob os impulsos da falta de oxigénio. O corpo dele estava transformado numa massa de carne e sangue. Cortes profundos em várias partes. Nódoas negras por cima dos cortes. Marcas de chicote. Faltavam-lhe dedos nas mãos e nos pés.

"Eis o teu homem, Milady. Drácula. Como podes ver, está a ser tratado em conformidade com o que merece. Eu mesmo faço questão de o visitar quase todos os dias."

O meu horror não conhecia limites. A náusea atingiu-me com força e tive de desviar o olhar por um pouco para não vomitar ali mesmo

"Há quanto tempo o tens… Assim."

"Assim como? Enforcado ou neste quarto"

"Ambos."

"Ora deixa-me ver… Se não me falha a memória enforquei-o á coisa de 3 dias. Meti-lhe o saco para que não pudesse ver nada à sua volta. Interessante como durante os últimos séculos a sua alma ganhou medo à escuridão. Quem diria. Quanto aos aposentos dele… Essa é a sua cela desde há séculos. Cada um dos meus prisioneiros tem a sua. É tudo o que conhece. Nem sequer têm o consolo de se ver uns aos outros. Existe um encantamento que impede isso. Só se podem ouvir."

"É monstruoso!"

"É o inferno, Milady. Cada uma destas almas cometeu pecados mais atrozes que a outra. Acredita, eles merecem a punição."

Vi um demónio entrar na cela com um chicote e começar a chicotear o corpo pendurado. Para meu maior horror, conseguia ouvir o corpo gemer. Partia o coração. Não aguentei ver mais e virei as costas àquele quadro.

"O que pretendes para o tirares dali e mo entregares?"

"Devo dizer que a perda dele seria algo lamentável, Milady. Faz-me a tua melhor proposta."

"Sei que gostas de apostas. Pois bem. Aposto contigo que consigo torná-lo um homem decente, capaz até mesmo de amar e ser amado."

"Isso é uma aposta e tanto. Aquele demónio nunca soube amar, nem quando estava vivo."

"É a minha aposta. Aceitas ou recusas?"

"Escolhas, escolhas… Sempre escolhas. Eu não quero ficar sem ele completamente. Que me dizes a isto: Ele vai contigo e tem direito a viver durante o dia. Mas de noite, volta à sua cela no inferno enquanto dormir."

"Para o torturares toda a noite?"

"Porque não? Apesar de tudo tens de aceitar que é uma boa proposta."

"Aceitarei se prometeres não o torturar durante o tempo do seu sono."

"Mas dessa forma não terá piada. Deixa-me pelo menos puni-lo de alguma forma."

"Apenas se não afectar o corpo físico dele. E apenas punições ligeiras. Nada de brutalidades."

"Bem, bem, bem… Quem diria que seria tão difícil chegar a acordo com a Milady. Devo dizer que as tuas antecessoras não eram nem metade tão exigentes nem tão desconfiadas como tu."

"Considero isso um elogio à minha pessoa. Conheces as minhas exigências. Podes escrever o contrato e eu assinarei. Mas aviso-te já que não aceito alterações a posteriori."

" Pois muito bem. Tendo em conta a tua personalidade, da qual estou a gostar particularmente e tudo o resto, aceito a tua proposta. Ele terá um ano para provar que consegue ter sentimentos humanos positivos. Se ao fim desse ano ele não conseguir convencer... Voltará a ser meu."

"Negócio fechado."

O contrato apareceu quase imediatamente na minha frente, a flutuar em pleno ar. Escrito a sangue. Li cuidadosamente cada alínea e fiz as letras pequeninas aumentarem até ficarem do tamanho das outras. Lancei um encantamento sobre o documento para impedir que fosse alterado mais tarde.

"A tua desconfiança magoa-me profundamente, Milady. Achas mesmo que eu iria alterar o nosso acordo nalgum momento?"

"Meu caro, não duvido das tuas boas intenções mas desconfio das características que fazem de ti quem tu és. Não és conhecido por vários aspectos negativos por nada, com toda a certeza. Chama a isto uma pequena precaução."

Tirei um frasco de sangue do bolso para assinar e viu-o torcer o nariz.

"Sangue em frasco? Que é feito do bom e velho dedo espetado?"

"Meu caro, isso está tão ultrapassado… Mas posso-te assegurar que o sangue é meu. Ainda temos honra de onde eu venho."

"Nunca duvidaria disso."

Sem perder mais tempo molhei uma caneta no sangue e assinei o documento. Lúcifer verificou tudo e assinou também. Mal terminou, o contrato desapareceu como aparecera.

"Pois bem, estamos falados então. Só resta perguntar como preferes que o entregue. Inteiro ou em pedaços?"

"Inteiro se não for um grande incómodo para ti. E se lhe pudesses recolocar todos os dedos eu também agradeceria."

"Considera-o feito. Entregá-lo-ei amanhã na casa onde estás mal anoiteça."

"Esperarei por ti." Confirmei, com um aceno de cabeça.

Aguardei com impaciência para ver como me entregaria Lúcifer o corpo de Vladislaus. Já tinha preparado todas as ligaduras e pomadas que conseguira arranjar, porque não me prometia nada de bom.  
Não posso dizer que me tenha enganado. Mal apareceu, o Príncipe dos Infernos atirou o corpo para cima do tapete da sala, após o que sacudiu o pó da roupa elegante.  
"Como poderás verificar, não lhe falta nenhum bocado necessário. Tal como pediste. Aposto que talvez dentro de um mês o consigas fazer ter aparência de gente."  
"Esqueci-me de um detalhe, no entanto. Ele ainda é vampiro?"

"Que ideia, Milady… Isso foi um presente meu noutros tempos. Há muito que ele deixou de ser. É perfeitamente humano. Dorme descansada."

A perfeita ligeireza do tom dele conseguiria convencer até mesmo uma pedra, desde que ela não conhecesse nada sobre ele.

"Nesse caso a entrega está feita. Podes voltar aos teus afazeres."  
"Expulsas-me tão rapidamente? Que foi feito das boas maneiras neste mundo?"  
"Só não quero ocupar mais tempo que o indispensável. Sei que tens inúmeros afazeres, dentro e fora do Inferno."  
"Isso é verdade. Pois bem, deixo-te. Foi um prazer negociar contigo."- Ele começou a desaparecer antes de acrescentar com um sorriso de escárnio.-"E já sabes. As noites dele são minhas."

Com isto, ele desapareceu definitivamente, deixando atrás de si um riso diabólico no ar. Corri para o lado do corpo do homem que jazia no meu tapete. Não estava muito melhor do que da última vez que eu o vira. Realmente a maior diferença era ter todos os dedos. E poder ver-lhe a cara. Apesar de por momentos desejar não a ter que ver. Os olhos dele estavam inchados e negros de tanta pancada. A boca estava toda rebentada, e eu suspeitei se os dentes que ele tinha na boca não seriam fruto do mesmo encantamento que os dedos. Ninguém levava tareia àquele ponto e continuava a ter dentes na boca. Ele respirava com dificuldade e tentava mover o pouco que conseguia do seu corpo, completamente indefeso.

"Vladislaus? Consegue ouvir-me? Eu vou cuidar de si. Vai ficar melhor. Mas tem de ser forte. Por favor, seja forte. Vou carregá-lo até à cama e vamos tratar de si."

Ele moveu a cabeça ao som da minha voz e fez um esforço enorme para tentar abrir os olhos mas não conseguiu.  
Um ligeiro encantamento e o corpo dele tornou-se leve o bastante para o poder carregar até à cama no quarto ao lado. Cada passo que eu dava correspondia a gemidos pela parte dele. Alguns partiam o coração. Eu ia falando com ele, sussurrando coisas calmas ao ouvido dele.  
Deitá-lo e despi-lo dos restos de tecido que o cobriam não foi mais fácil para ele. Era como se ele tivesse cada um dos ossos partidos. Com toda a calma, lavei-o o mais delicadamente que consegui para o poupar a mais sofrimento. A pele dele, extremamente pálida, estava coberta por uma enorme quantidade de sujidade misturada com sangue seco. As cicatrizes amontoavam-se umas em cima das outras. Por fim quando acabei de o lavar, tive piedade dele e tapei-o apenas com um lençol macio e leve. O quarto estava quente. Não haveria problemas de ele apanhar frio.  
Já era quase meia-noite. Peguei numa das mãos dele e coloquei entre as minhas. Tremia.

"Vladislaus… Agora vou precisar que durma. Mas antes de adormecer, tente entender o que lhe vou dizer. Qualquer coisa que lhe aconteça enquanto dormir não vai ser real. Façam o que fizerem, ao amanhecer vai acordar e eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado. Prometo. Vai estar seguro."

A mão dele tentou apertar a minha com a pouca força que tinha. A cara virou-se para o meu lado. E para meu espanto, antes de se deixar ir com o cansaço, reuniu forças suficientes para falar. Uma única palavra, que mal se conseguiu perceber:

"Obrigado."

A noite inteira foi preenchida de gemidos. Não sabia até que ponto seriam provocados pelo estado físico dele e até que ponto seriam do que se passava com o seu espírito. Mas após o cantar longínquo dos galos das redondezas, Vladislaus despertou do seu sono. Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela.  
Ao princípio agitou-se. A sua respiração estava descontrolada. Como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Algo de que eu não duvidava. Pousei-lhe uma mão no peito, fazendo um pouco de força para que ele sentisse a minha presença.

"Estou aqui, Vladislaus. Estou aqui, como prometi. Acabou. Estás seguro. Acalma- te. Respira fundo."

Ao ouvir a minha voz ele pareceu ficar algo desnorteado mas aos poucos acalmou. Ainda tinha os olhos demasiado inchados para os conseguir abrir. Quem olhasse para ele, provavelmente pensaria estar a olhar para uma pessoa acabada de sair de um grande combate.

"Isso, fica tranquilo. Ninguém te poderá fazer mal agora. Estás vivo."

Ele acenou fracamente com a cabeça.

"Agora vou dar-te de beber, está bem? Deves de estar morto de sede, mas tenta não beber demais de repente ou poderás acabar a vomitar tudo."

Com todo o carinho, passei um braço sob a cabeça e os ombros dele para o erguer um pouco. Gemeu de dores. Não me espantou, tendo em conta dos rasgões que tinha nas costas. A roupa de cama estava colada ao corpo dele por causa do sangue seco. Percebi que não poderia adiar muito mais a parte dos pensos e das ligaduras. Mas custava-me pensar no quanto o iria torturar para lhe coser e pensar todos os ferimentos. Dei-lhe o copo nos lábios com chá morno e doce. Tinha alguns fortificantes misturados que o iam fazer sentir-se melhor. E alguns analgésicos. Se conseguisse que ele bebesse alguns copos daquilo por dia não deveria demorar muito para o conseguir fazer melhorar. Tal como eu imaginava ele tentou beber com vontade. Tive de fazer várias pausas para que ele não exagerasse. Quase sempre ele tentava protestar.

"Shhsss. Eu tenho mais e vou dar-te tudo. Mas não posso dar de uma vez ou só ficarás pior. Estás muito fraco e o teu corpo já não está habituado a comer e a beber."

No meio de tudo aquilo um cheiro acre invadiu-me o nariz. Vladislaus encolheu-se no meu abraço como um menino assustado. Não consegui deixar de rir um pouco.

"Não há problema, Vladislaus. Não tens de te envergonhar. Isto só confirma o que eu estava a dizer. Estás muito fraco e tens de voltar a aprender a controlar o teu corpo. Vamos tratar disto já de seguida. Agora bebe mais um pouco, isso."

Deixei-o beber um pouco mais de chá e depois voltei a deitá-lo nas almofadas. Um pouco de magia e a cama voltou a ficar seca e limpa. Destapei-o e olhei para o seu corpo torturado. Metia impressão. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Um gesto para o fogo na lareira e o quarto ficou mais quente. Toquei-lhe com os dedos ao de leve na pele agora bastante mais limpa. Senti-o arrepiar-se outra vez.

"Vou ter de te cuidar das feridas, Vladislaus. Se não o fizer corres muito risco de infecções e febres. Já não és imortal, já não te curas sozinho. Honestamente preferia não ter de tocar para não te fazer sofrer mais. Mas não tenho opções. Espero que compreendas e não me queiras mal por isso."

Deixei a minha mão acariciá-lo por mais uns momentos antes de me levantar e ir buscar as coisas de que precisava. Agradeci por ele não conseguir ver nada naquele momento. Provavelmente, isso teria tornado a coisa bem pior.  
Não posso dizer que recordo com prazer as horas que se seguiram. Sentia-me como um carrasco. Mas a cada ferimento que tratava ia lançando encantamentos. Para não infectar, para fechar depressa. Vladislaus para o fim já não gemia apenas, gritava. Suava frio. Talvez porque também deixei os ferimentos piores para o fim. Havia um golpe nas costas dele que me demorou quase uma hora a coser, entre pausas para o deixar respirar fundo. Vi aquele homem chorar de dor.  
Quando finalmente dei o trabalho por terminado, voltei a deitar Vladislaus com delicadeza de barriga para cima e cobri-o com o lençol e uma manta muito leve. Sentei-me na beira da cama e comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto. A cabeça dele virou-se na direcção da minha mão.

"Vais ficar melhor. Acredita, sinto-me um carrasco pelo que acabei de te fazer passar."

"Não." Conseguiu dizer ele. "Não. Digas. Isso."

"Shsss. Não te canses. Tenta dormir um pouco. Prometo que vais conseguir descansar agora. O sol ainda está alto no céu. Antes de anoitecer voltarei a acordar-te."

A cabeça dele assentiu e pouco depois a respiração dele tranquilizou-se com o sono. Continuei a acariciá-lo por não sei quanto tempo antes de me erguer e começar a arrumar as coisas.  
Fui-me ocupando até o sol começar a pôr-se no horizonte. Nessa hora voltei para junto dele e acordei-o. Se ao cair da noite Vladislaus estivesse adormecido seria imediatamente levado para os infernos. E eu não queria isso para ele. Nem para ninguém.

"Acorda, Vladislaus. Tens de acordar um pouco agora ou irão levar-te já."

O aviso pareceu sortir efeito, pois sentiu-o despertar.

"Isso, meu amigo. Eu sei que estava a ser bom mas tens de acordar. Não quero que te levem já."

"Sede." Murmurou ele na voz que me começava a ser familiar. Sempre fraca, um pouco rouca e muito cansada.

Voltei a proceder como antes e dei-lhe de beber até o sentir ficar satisfeito, após o que voltei a deitá-lo.

"Luz. Acende Luz." - Pediu-me ele.

O quarto começava a ficar mergulhado na penumbra. Recordei o que Lúcifer me dissera. Ele ganhara medo às trevas.

"Vou acender. Não te preocupes. Eu sei que não queres nada escuro. Vou já acender." Bastou um gesto de pulso e acenderam-se velas pelo quarto.

Isso pareceu acalmá-lo. Imaginei que ele conseguia ter uma noção da claridade à sua volta.

"Se amanhã correr tudo bem, vou dar-te algo para comeres. Nada muito saboroso provavelmente. Mas algo que o teu estômago talvez consiga aceitar."

"Não como… Há tanto, tanto tempo."

"Eu sei. Por mim dava-te tudo o que me pedisses, acredita. Mas vai ter de esperar um pouco."

"Eu tenho. Mesmo. De voltar?"-Inquiriu ele. A voz transmitia mais do que ele provavelmente queria.

"Infelizmente sim. Não será tão mau como antes. Prometo-te. E eu estarei aqui quando acordares."

"Ficas. Comigo."- Cada palavra era uma luta para ser articulada.

"Claro. Claro que sim, Vladislaus. Sê forte."

"Obrigado."

"Não tens de agradecer. Por mim ter-te-ia tirado de lá para sempre. Mas não consegui. Ele parece gostar demasiado de ti."

"Ele adora. Torturar. Me."

"Eu dei-me conta disso."

"Tu viste?"

"Sim, Vladislaus. Eu vi."

"Desculpa."

"Desculpar-te porquê?"

"Ninguém. Devia de…Ver aquilo."

"Shsss,Vladislaus… Nem sequer penses nisso. Estás aqui, estás vivo. É tudo o que importa."

"És boa."

"Não. Quero que lutes."

"Tenho… Tanto sono."

"Deixa-te ir. Ele deve de te estar a chamar. É melhor ires de livre vontade."

"Fica…"

"Sempre."

Enquanto ele dormiu, eu aproveitei para lhe colocar uma pomada nos olhos para lhe aliviar o inchaço. Na manhã seguinte quando cantou o galo ao longe, a cara de Vladislaus parecia bem mais humana do que horas antes. Ainda não estava totalmente bem, mas muito perto disso.  
Quando ele acordou a reacção imediata foi tentar abrir os olhos. E conseguiu.

"Consigo…" Murmurou Vladislaus, com a respiração entrecortada pelo despertar.

"Ehehe. Sim, consegues."-Assenti eu. -" Bem- vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Vladislaus."

Ele virou o rosto para mim, encarando-me pela primeira vez em três dias.  
Para lhe dar alguma confiança extra, passei-lhe a minha mão pelo rosto a acariciá-lo. Pareceu sentir-se reconfortado. Depois tentou observar o resto do quarto sob os primeiros raios de sol.

"Gostas?"-Perguntei-lhe num tom agradável.

"Muito melhor… Que o sitio de onde vim."- Esforçou-se ele.

"Ainda te custa falar, hum? Não há problema. Tens todo o tempo do mundo para recuperar."

"Não… Exactamente. O acordo…"

"Não te preocupes com o acordo agora, Vladislaus. Preocupa-te em ficar bom. Isso sim é importante. O acordo neste momento é secundário."

"Não… Quando me falam nele… Toda a noite."

"Lúcifer falou contigo."- Não era uma pergunta nem exibia qualquer dúvida da minha parte. Era uma certeza.

Vladislaus limitou-se a assentir.

"Tu sabes de tudo?"

"Não sei. Lúcifer só diz… O que lhe interessa."

" Concordo plenamente."


End file.
